Drew gets hit
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Drew tries to kill himself running in front of a truck on a rainy stormy night sick of hearing his mom Sara and father Seth fighting again. Possibly my saddest story ever written.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night Drew is in his room listening to his parents fighting and gets really upset about it and leaves his room and Amber grabs his arm and stops him in the hallway.

''hey bud where ya going?'' she asks him

Drew pulls away and looks angrily at her and runs down the stairs and out of the house.

Amber runs out after him.

Drew runs out to the street not looking before he tries to run across the street.

''Drew!'' Amber screams

A truck honks loudly and theres a loud crash making Drew fly through the hair making Sara and Seth stop fighting making them run outside.

''DREW...DREW!'' Amber screams in bloody murder

''what's a matter sweetie?'' Sara asks her

Amber just points to Drew's body in the middle of the street.

''OH MY GOD DREW! she screams in bloody murder and runs out to him with Amber following

Sara holds his head and mangled body.

''I'm really sorry mam he just ran out in front of me and I didn't have time to stop.'' the truck driver tells him

Sara just looks at him angily holding Drew while Amber calls 911.

''I'm sorry baby I'm so so sorry.'' Sara tells him and just cries and holds him until the Ambulence gets there and they load Drew in.

''you ride with him mom I'll go with Dad.'' Amber tells her

Sara just nods and hugs her and starts going over to the back of the ambulence.

''Sara?'' he questions her

Sara stops and turns around before she climbs into the ambulence.

''you gonna be okay?'' Seth asks her

Sara just nods climbing in and they close the door and start working on Drew on the way to the hospital.

Seth and Amber get in the car and speed to the hospital behind the ambulence. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they get to the hospital Sara comes back from the trauma unit and Amber and Seth see her.

''Mom!'' Amber says

Sara walks over ''hey baby.'' she says and hugs Amber tight letting her cry

''shhh.'' Sara comforts her and cries with her kissing her head

''how's he doing mom he ok?'' Amber asks her

''I don't...I don't know baby I don't know.'' Sara tells her

''how's he doing?'' Seth asks her

''bad really bad.'' Sara tells him

''do you want me to call Grandma,Grandpa,Uncle Adam,Aunt Christina,Uncle Crosby, and Aunt Julia and Uncle Joel?'' Amber asks her

''yea go ahead hun.'' Sara tells her and gives her her cell phone

Amber walks away to go and find a quite room to call everybody.

''how;s he doing?'' Seth asks her again

''bad he suffered a lot of blood loss when his body hit the windshield and they are afraid he might not make it through the night.'' Sara tells him

''they know that?'' Seth asks her

Sara just shrugs.

Later that night everybody is sitting on chairs outside the ER when a doctor comes out to find Sara.

''um Braverman-Holt?'' the Doctor asks

Everybody looks up from being gloomy and upset with tissues in all of thier hands.

''yea...yes that's me I'm Sara Braverman Drew's Mom. How's he doing doc?'' she asks him

''May I talk to you in private?'' the Doctor asks her

''um yea sure.'' she says

Adam gets up.

''Sara.'' he says coming over and running his hand down her back

''Doctor this is my brother Adam Drew's Uncle.'' she introduces him

''I'm sorry I only want to talk to Drew's Mother right now.'' the Doctor tells him

''okay.'' Adam says

''I'll be right here you gonna be okay?'' Adam asks her

Sara just hugs him tight and then goes with the doctor.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The doctor takes her to a private room.

Sara just looks at himreally concerned biting her lip.

'' your son is in critical condition and is paralyzed from the neck down.'' the Doctor tells her

''oh god oh god!'' she says and sits down crying

''I'm so sorry.'' the doctor tells her and stays with her for a few minutes

''I'm going to go and check on him now and come back when I have more news.'' the Doctor tells her

Sara just nods ''okay thank you Doctor.'' she says watching him leave and breaks down in her hands again

Everybody just watches the Doctor come back over and Adam gets up again.

''Doctor is everything okay? what's going on? Is Drew going to be alright? Where's Sara?'' Adam asks him

''I'm sorry immediate family only.'' the Doctor tells him

''I am immediate family!'' Adam tells him madly

''Son!'' Zeek says

''Dad I got this!'' Adam tells him

''Doctor Please?'' Adam questions him again

''Alright your nephew and grandson is paralyzed from the neck down and may not make it through the night and his life probably won't be the same after this only your prayers will be keep him alive.''the Doctor tells him

All the woman start to break down in thier tissues.

A little while later Sara comes out to where they are all sitting and sees them all breaking down crying.

Adam stands up again ''Sara.'' he says

Sara walks over to him and cries against his chest.

Adam rubs her back comfortingly.

''shh I love you everything's going to be alright. We are going to get Drew through this together as a family side by side.'' he tells her trying to be a good big brother

Sara just listens to him and sobs and sniffles in his chest.

Christina comes over and helps comfort her.

Amber come sover ''Mom?'' she says placing her hand on Sara's back

Sara pulls her into her still hanging onto Adam. 


End file.
